1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to lathes, and particularly, to a lathe which can machine a curved surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related manufacturing field, a milling cutter with different cutting edges is used for machining curved surfaces. Some tracks are formed on the milled surface of the workpiece because of intermitted contact and interrupted milling by the milling cutter. A polish step needs to be added for a better appearance. When a lathe is used for machining curved surfaces, only a two dimensional curved surface with rotary feature can be machined because the movement of a cutter of the lathe is limited.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.